You Rewrote My Future
by Kylara-Jade
Summary: My plan: go to uni, get a degree and kick ass.  My mother's plan for me: go to uni, get a degree, get married.  Throw in a couple of trouble making brothers, friends, enemies and stuck up jerks, and suddenly it doesn't seem so simple. Especially when you don't remember 8 years of your life...
1. Foundations

**A.N. My apologies for my absence, I've got carried away with University and other such things. I've gone over all my stories and decided that they no longer work as well as I want them to, and so I'm going to rework and rewrite them all. I started with 'You Rewrote My Future' as it is the most popular by far. I have deleted all the other chapters temporarily, but they should be back up and better than ever in the next few weeks.**

**For those who haven't read this before, and even for those who have, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes I sit and wonder if there is such a thing as destiny, or fate. That the major things that happen in your life are 'meant to be' and that 'everything happens for a reason'. Now to be honest, I'm not a fan of the whole 'everything happens for a reason' idea – but then again I'm not really a fan of coincidence either.

So why sit here and worry about whether fate exists, or whether life is just coincidence? This may be slightly morbid of me, but it's to do with my parents death. I mean, if it was fate, well...I guess there was a reason they had to die. To whoever controls fate, I hope it was a bloody good one. But if everything is just coincidence, then they just died. No reason. Literally, just because they could. And that doesn't sit all that well with me.

And then there is the issue of me. To clarify, my parents died when I was 8. Out of grief, apparently, I passed out one day when I visited their graves (This is the general assumption, anyway, seeing as I was found in a graveyard), woke up and remembered nothing about myself. It was some kind of psychological defence mechanism to prevent the pain. I'm 18 now, with 8 years of my life missing, and no idea who I really am.

Don't get me wrong, I know who I am now. I'm not some kind of vapid girl with a low self esteem and a tendency to follow all the trends. But is the person I am, without all those memories, the same person I would have been if I still had them?

For some reason I had visited their graves alone, and no-one knew who I was. I went through the rigma-role of social services in which the little that was known of me was convieniently lost amongst the piles of paperwork. And so I came out the other end to be adopted by a well-to-do family in the south-west of England.

This family was the Corellis.

They already had 4 sons – 2 sets of fraternal twins, can you believe it. Apparently, the mother wanted one more child, a girl, but somehow couldn't conceive anymore. The elder twins were wary of me, the younger ones happy to have a new play mate, being only a year older than me. And they really did become my family, because I knew no other.

Mrs Corelli was the mother that fussed over my clothes, my hair, and to her disappointment, my un-girliness. Mr Corelli was the father, nurturing with a sarcastic edge that lead to me spending days on end in his library with him. The elder twins were James and Mathew. James was kind and caring – the sweetest older brother. Matthew was more like Mr Corelli, with a quick tongue and a propensity to be slightly over-protective. The younger twins were lively, with Jason being the more dominant between him and Kyle. Born to be trouble, those two were.

I could not have asked for a better family. I had nothing from my past, except a surname that was found stitched into the collar of my coat. I was welcomed with open arms, accepted and allowed to keep that one memento – Bennette. And so I was rechristened as Lauren Yvaine Bennette Corelli. And I couldn't be happier.

But sometimes, just sometimes, I wonder. Who was I? What was my name? Does anyone, anywhere, miss me, even slightly? And if none of this had happened, what would I have been? Where would I have been...what would...

"WREEENNN…where is that girl when you need her…LAUREN YVAINE BENNETTE CORELLI"

I winced as I heard my mother stampeding through the wilderness we called a garden. My thoughts disturbed, I gave a sigh before lightly dropping out of the tree I had previously been sitting in. With deft steps I sauntered into her view, scuffed shoes, tangled hair, grass stained jeans and all.

My mother stopped up short.

"Wren, where have you been? And for G-d's sake, what have you been doing? Did you forget that we are leaving for London today?"

I tried my very best not to smirk at my mother's predictable tirade. I do love her, honestly, but she is a little on the shallow side and obsessed with appearance. She gave an overly dramatic sigh before continuing, knowing that she wasn't going to get much out of me.

"I've packed for you, but we need to buy you a dress! Aren't you looking forward to tomorrow evening?"

I zoned out. It was all I'd been hearing for the last couple of weeks. Let me explain. My 4 older brothers all go to uni in London. Tomorrow night is the last night of term, and all the students and their families attend a massive cocktail party. A few boring speeches, and prizes, then all the adults leave, and the kids party to the early hours. My mother has been planning to send me since my 2 elder brothers started uni – but I was too young. Now I'm 18, and she's obliviously happy about it.

My Father grinned wryly at me as I clambered into the back seat of the car, laughing as I rolled my eyes at my mother's exuberant chatter. I made no hesitation to put in my earphones and unsuccessfully try to block out my mother's chatter.

The car ride was uneventful. We arrived just after lunch, and I was immediately dragged dress shopping. Oxford Street, Knightsbridge, we did them all. I shan't bore you with the details of my mother's critiques on each dress I tried on, because they generally ended up being a critique on me.

After many tedious hours in and out of dressing rooms, I had a green silk strapless dress. Even though I generally hate dresses, I have to say that this one wasn't too bad.. It shimmered with many shades of green, and with silver threads that caught the light. It complemented my skin tone, and brought out my eyes, or at least that's what Mother said.

As a 5 foot 3 girl, I'm not particularly concerned with my appearance. The first thing anyone will say is that I'm 'short', or if they're feeling generous, 'petite'. I'd like to think I'm not vain, but I will admit I have some good features. Long lashes frame my bright green eyes. My skin is pale, with a light dusting of freckles over my nose. I'm slim, but I do have curves. I could be quite the girl if I wanted to, however that really isn't on my agenda.

Once we got to the hotel we were staying in for the weekend, I dropped all my stuff on the bed, deciding to deal with it all later. I called my brothers and arranged to meet them. It had been an entire semester since I had seen them, and seeing as I couldn't remember life without them, I was fairly attached to them. I changed into my running gear, found my iPod, and left yelling out to my parents where I was going. I can't say I waited for a response, because I didn't, just grabbed one of the key cards for the room on my way out.

I set a medium pace as I jogged through the semi – crowded twilight streets of London towards the Uni. The University had a large sprawling campus of gorgeously old-fashioned buildings, with avenues of trees and gardens throughout. When I arrived I ambled my way to the sports grounds. I stood in the middle of the Oval, patiently waiting for the onslaught that would occur as soon as my brothers arrived and spotted me.

As you can probably tell, by my general dislike of dresses, I'm a bit of a tomboy – it's kind of unavoidable when you live with 4 guys, and you have to try and keep up with them in physical activities.

I managed not to flinch as I heard a war cry shatter the otherwise quiet evening. I closed my eyes listening for the footfalls of what was undoubtedly my over exuberant brother Jason. As I heard him just behind me, I spun out of the way of his intended bear hug, tripping him in the process, and he landed face down in the mud. I laughed, and heard the laughs of my other 3 brothers mingle with my own. Jason was scowling as he picked himself off the ground, and tackled me ferociously. Before I knew what was happening, we were all pushing each other over, and tackling each other in the mud. Even Jamie joined in, not being the responsible eldest brother for once.

Though we aren't related, we all do have a special connection. I honestly don't know where I would be without my four brothers. They were the foundations that I had rebuilt my life on, and I can quite easily say that they meant everything to me.

Time stretched as we collapsed on the ground from our wrestling, all thoroughly dirty. We then sat and talked, exchanged the stories that under no circumstances were our parents to hear. And as the sun began to set, tinging the scenery with a pink glow, I felt that I could take on anything.

My future, and perhaps the fates, if you believe in those kind of things, decided to take me up on that challenge.

* * *

**I'm only just back in the fan-fiction game, so I'll do the general thing, and beg for reviews...so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Not that asking for reviews has ever worked before, but there you go.**

**See you next chapter,**

**Kylara-Jade**


	2. London Reunion

**A.N. So, updates should be pretty regular - I'm on holidays. I've found I really miss writing, and hearing what people think of my ideas. Chapter 2 didn't need too much reworking, but I filled it out. Hopefully it flows better from chapter to chapter.**

**Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

When I arrived at the hotel later that night, my mother went into hysterics at my appearance. Well, I guess I can't blame her this time. I had just spent the last couple of hours tackling my brothers to the ground on a muddy oval. To say I was dishevelled was a bit of an understatement, and the mud in my long hair was going to be a pain to get out.

You might think that my brothers would always have the edge over me when it came to the rough games we engaged in constantly, you'd be wrong. I learnt from a very early age that in a household of brawny guys that I'd have to fight for my privacy, and therefore my sanity. After whining to my father from about age 9, I was finally enrolled in karate classes, much to my mother's horror.

My mother had adopted me because she had always wanted a girl, to dress up, spoil, and eventually marry off well. She had always thought I'd do art and dancing. Instead I was heavily into books, karate, languages and music. She didn't mind the music or the languages so much, but they didn't exactly make up for my lack of 'grace and elegance' as she generally put it. I put my heart and soul into my music. It was a talent that I adapted easily – not everyone can pick up a violin at age 8 and play the Presto from Vivaldi's Summer pretty much note perfect. This happened on my 'first' lesson, and my new teacher nearly had an aneurism. This meant that I had known it, it was a residue of my past. And as much as I loved my new family, I clung to it.

So with the strength from karate, and the reflexes from both karate and my music, I managed to assert myself as a worthy opponent. These days I could hold my own fairly well, as long as they didn't take me on all at once.

I rolled my eyes at my father as I passed my mother and headed to the shower. He merely smirked back at me, so very much used to my mother's panic attacks over the smallest things.

The feeling of the hot water rolling down my skin relaxed me and I sighed, enjoying the hot steam of the water. Taking advantage of the numerous free shampoo and conditioner bottles, I managed to get all the mud out of my hair.

Once out of the shower I wrapped one of the hotel robes around me, and headed to my bedroom. As I went I yelled out to my mother, asking her were we going for dinner. My mother bustled into my room.

"Oh we're going to a little Greek Restaurant near Notting Hill Station – you don't need to wear anything too fancy, but not those daggy jeans, dear – I wish you would at least wear your nice ones, you know the ones without holes in the knees" she glared at me, but a smile danced around the corners of her mouth.

I laughed at her gentle reprimand, as I ushered her out the door. Opening my suit case, I sifted through my haphazardly packed suitcase. I pulled out my grey skinny leg jeans – no holes as requested, off the shoulder jumper and my knee high boots. Once changed, I set about drying my hair. I suppose my hair is my one vanity, because I keep it so long. When dry and straightened, it reaches my hips,, but in its natural ringlets in just goes past my waist. And let me tell you, it takes an age to dry. After a solid 20 minutes of hair drying, I was presentable and ready to go.

My mother gave me the once over as I left my room, and gave me a nod of approval as me left the hotel.

At the Restaurant we met up with brothers. My mother began fussing immediately. And when I say fussing, I mean inquisition. My poor brothers didn't even get a proper 'hello' in before she started.

"James, honey, how's your thesis going?"

"Fine mum" he replied with a small smile

"Have you found a girlfriend yet?"

"No mum"

"Oh that's such a pity…you really should start looking…what about you Matthew?" My mother looked hopefully towards the other elder twin.

"Not as yet mother" he muttered, rolling his eyes at me.

"Are you sure your fringe needs to be so long, isn't it time for a trim?" she commented reaching out to finger the dark brown strands that were falling in his eyes.

"I like it long" he said, swatting her hands away from his face.

Kyle and Jason had sidled out of our mother's line of view, and were pulling faces at the long suffering James and Matthew as they patiently answered mothers long list of questions. That is, until they felt dads hands clamp down on their shoulders. Arranging their faces into their best imitation of innocence (and let me tell you, it was confirming their guilt) before turning round to face Dad.

"Father, how absolutely charming to see you" said Jason

"Yes, Father, fancy seeing you here" chimed in Kyle

Dads only response was a loud cough, drawing mum's attention to her second set of twins. She immediately started on them.

"How's football? Are you winning? Any girlfriends…."

The looks they gave dad were priceless. He just smirked in return. I walked over and hugged James and Matt. The latter ruffled my hair, as James grinned.

"You managed to clean yourself up pretty well after our scuffle earlier" James said

"And I only wish I could say the same to you" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him as he mocked an expression of hurt.

Matt rolled his eyes at James

"Give it up Jamie, she's always gonna win these days, not for the lack of us trying…do try and give up gracefully"

I laughed at that.

"The last thing James is, is graceful. In fact the same could be said for you Matt. In fact I think it applies to all of you. I sometimes wonder why I bother with you lot" I did a fairly close imitation of our Mother when she got frustrated with me for the exact same reason.

"Only sometimes?" asked my father as he guided us all to a table

"Well, I can't be completely honest, can I – don't want ruin their fragile self esteem." I shot back grinning.

The whole table laughed, bar mum, who shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well, it's not like you're much better Wren. We desperately need to find you a boyfriend. I'm sure your brothers will be willing to introduce to their friends tomorrow night." She said, shotting meaningful glances at the four of them.

I scowled at this, as my brothers laughed at my discomfort. Kyle and Jason shared conspiring smirks.

"We could set her up with Tyson Mirto – he's a weedy little nerd who stammers" suggested Kyle

"Or perhaps Sammy Durston…he will eloquently recite to you every Jack the Ripper case and every copycat there ever was" suggested Jason. Matt spluttered a laugh into his water glass as James looked mildly disturbed.

I rolled my eyes

"Well they both just sound like total dolls, don't they mother?" I said sarcastically

"Well, they're better than no boyfriend at all" retorted mum, glaring at me.

Honest to G-d, there are some times I _really_ hate being a girl. Grow up, pretty yourself up and throw yourself at every available guy. Sounds like such fun, doesn't it? Dammit, where's the feminist movement when you need it?

At that Kyle choked on his drink. James quickly stood up for me.

"Mum, don't you reckon we should let Wren choose her own boyfriends? We will of course introduce her, but we shouldn't force her into anything".

Dad was looking completely bemused at the whole scene.

"I guess I can take that as my cue to start sharpening my knives to use on any young upstart who comes anywhere near my daughter" he said with smirk.

My mother looked horrified, as we all yet again burst into laughter. I grinned. I could always rely on my father to know how to annoy my mother.

"You'll do know such thing! Honestly, you have no compassion on my poor nerves!" she cried, her hand fluttering to her necklace as she glared at him.

Father smiled slightly taking a small sip of his wine, before looking at his wife seriously.

"On the contrary my dear, you mistake me. I have a high respect for your nerves, as they have been my constant companion these last 25 years".

The table dissolved into silence as my brothers and I struggled not to laugh as my mother did a remarkable impersonation of a gold fish. Dads face finally broke into a smile, and we let the laughter loose. My mother scowled, and immediately started remonstrating him again.

I really had missed these family dinners. The food arrived and I can quite safely say we were the noisiest table in the place.

* * *

Later that night, as I lay on bed back at the hotel, I couldn't help thinking over the conversation at the restaurant. I wouldn't mind a boyfriend, but…well, he had to be something special. I grinned at how the whole idea was so cliché, but it was true. He had to be smart and able to keep up with me, have an appreciation for music and languages, and not expect me to be submissive, and yet not be submissive himself.

I silently laughed in the darkness. Guys like that don't exist – or not guys that I was ever going to meet. I mentally reprimanded myself for allowing my thoughts to stray to such fantasies. Tomorrow night would be interesting, certainly. Hopefully I'd meet people who liked me for who I was, and perhaps some people who, like me, had older siblings at uni, who would be starting with me next year. I was thinking along those lines, when sleep claimed me.

* * *

**I'm not going to lie, I'm putting a lot of myself into Wren - personality wise that is. I don't have her skills, so lets just leave it at that. I want her to be strong and talented, but please someone tell me if I start turning her into too much of a Mary Sue.**

**Seriously. It seems to happen with my main female characters, because I end up loving them too much, and there are just so many possibilities, and my imagination just takes over.**

**And, obviously, I need to learn to not write massively long run on sentences.**

**Any other pointers? If so, please review ^_^**

**Til next time,**

**Kylara-Jade**


	3. Meetings and Matches

**And I'm still updating – I'm so proud of myself! Anyway, this chapter, the story starts to gear up a little more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke to my mother's shrieking. Obviously Dad was winding her up about something – not that that was something new. I grinned. At this rate we would be thrown out of the hotel before the party. Dragging myself out of bed, I dressed in what my mother termed my 'daggy' jeans – threadbare hems and cut knees, as well as my favourite Guns'n'Roses t-shirt and Converse. I have a collection of Converse shoes – I can't help it, I've always had a love for the shoes for some reason. David Tennant wearing them as The Doctor only reaffirmed that love. And yes, I am a Dr. Who fan-girl, but that's not a crime is it?

I slouched into our temporary living room. My mother was flustered, arms waving and still yelling. Dad just sat there at the table reading the paper and occasionally looking up in bemusement at her. I slid into the seat opposite him at the table. My parents had obviously ordered up a tray of breakfast stuff, so I grabbed a bowl and dug in as I watched the scene my mother was creating.

I had nearly finished my cereal and was reaching for a piece of toast when she finally noticed my presence. I was immediately appraised.

"Dear why do you insist on wearing those jeans – they're so tacky" she said. I mock pouted at her, glancing at my father who looked mildly relieved that she had found a new target.

"But motheerrrrr…" I dragged out the sound "I spent ever so much time and effort making them look like this"

I kept my best mock innocent look on my face, pretending that I wasn't purposely winding her up. What can I say, Dad's a bad influence on me.

My mother scowled and opened her mouth to reprimand me yet again on my supposedly screwed up fashion sense, before I interrupted her again as I finished spreading jam on my toast.

"I'm going down to the uni – Kyle and Jason are going to introduce me to some of their friends and their siblings…." I trailed off.

My mother predictably froze with her mouth open. She grabbed my jacket for me and thrust into my hands, before literally shoving me and my piece of toast out the door without so much as a good bye. I grinned at my escape.

I loved my mother, really I did, it was just too fun to wind her up sometimes. With a shrug, I bit into my toast as I stepped into the elevator. I ignored the dirty looks I managed to incur from the other, more businesslike, occupants of the elevator. But really, as if I cared what they thought?

* * *

After a pleasant stroll to the uni, complete with detours along the Thames, I met Kyle and Jason down at the oval, greeting them with a hair mussing and an impertinent smile. They good-naturedly swatted my hands away, before each picking me up and twirling me round in a hug. They know I hate it when they do that.

Standing a little way away were a group of guys and girls chatting, all except two. Jason led me over and introduced me.

"Everyone, meet Lauren, who is…" he started. I cut in. They may be his friends, but for crying out loud, this wasn't primary school – they didn't need my whole profile and what other embarrassing facts Jase was going to announce.

"Just Wren…call me Wren" Jason rolled his eyes, not putting up a fight to my foiling of his predictable plan, and I sarcastically gestured for him to continue the introductions.

"Ok, this is Benjamin Jameson…" a smiley strawberry blonde guy raised a hand in greeting "…and his sisters Kara and Lila" The two untalkative girls looked me up and down disapprovingly, flipping their long blonde hair over their shoulders as they did so.

Honestly, think about all those American TV shows you've seen, especially the ones set in highschool – there is always that blonde girl. You know, the shallow one, the bitchy one – the one who thinks she's queen of the world. Well lets just say I was seeing double of that stereotype.

Not that I was jumping to conclusions or making assumptions or anything.

I gave them a sugar coated cyanide smile, before Kyle elbowed me and Jason continued with the introductions. Next were 2 brunettes – a girl and a boy.

"This is Luke and his older sister Chandra" They gave me identical smiles, before Jason continued

"And last but not least, Darryl and his younger sister Jenna." Darryl nodded at me, and Jenna smiled shyly. I noticed Benjamin couldn't take his eyes off her.

We stood around for a while just chatting, before the boys found a football and started kicking it round. We girls kept talking.

Once the boys had gone, Kara and Lila flounced off – obviously the drawcard had dispersed. Okay, I was definitely right on the shallow thing.

"So…" I began "who's in what year, or year to be?"

"I just finished 3rd year " said Chandra "how, I don't know, but I have managed" This made me laugh, and Jenna gave another small smile before saying

"I'm starting this year…I'm doing an arts literature degree"

"Wow, talented" joked Chandra "I'm doing a boring old commerce degree. A double in Economics and Accounting. How about you Wren?"

"Starting this year…Doing a Criminology Arts Double Degree" Chandra pulled a face, and I laughed "yeah, I know, I'm ever so slightly suicidal."

"Are you going to the party tonight" asked Jenna, looking a little worried. Chandra and I looked at each other

"Definitely – I think my mother would kill me if I tried to avoid it. It's all she's been talking about for the last month or so" I said

"Wouldn't miss it for the world'' said Chandra, "But it's not like I have much of a choice either. By the way, it's nice to know it's not only my mother who acts like that."

I laughed. Jenna breathed a sigh of relief, indicating how worried she was of not knowing anyone.

"Tell me, did you ever get the 'we-need-to-get-you-a-boyfriend' speech?" I asked

"Oh yeah, I get that all the time. I had a boyfriend for a while, he was a bit of a tosser, but now I'm happily single again. And, heaven forbid I not be tied to some ignorant male who thinks he knows better than me." Chandra complained with an eye-roll.

Jenna flushed slightly "Mother always encourages me to, but I just haven't really found anyone I've liked that way"

I grinned at Chandra, before flicking my eyes to where the boys were playing, specifically at Ben Jameson, before turning back to Jenna.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry if I were you, I shouldn't think Mr. Right is too far away"

Jenna looked slightly confused as Chandra and I tried to stifle our giggles. Jenna was really sweet, but I just knew Chandra and I were going to get on like a house on fire. Suddenly a yell came from the guys. It was Kyle.

"Hey Wren…This lot don't think that girls can play football", he said, jerking his thumb at the other guys, as they all walked towards us. I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Oh really…can I ask what era they're living in?" I said, not bothering to keep the contempt out of my voice. Darryl laughed.

"Seems you've got a feisty one on your hands Jase".

Jason coughed, and narrowed his eyes at him.

"That is my sister you're talking about…might be best to watch what you say"

Darryl actually looked scared. I turned to Jason.

"And what is your sister supposed to think from that statement? That she can't defend herself?"

Now it was Jason looked scared. I suppressed a smirk, before Kyle stepped in as the peacekeeper.

"Wren…you know he didn't mean it that way and…"

My laughter stopped him

"Kyle, Jase…when your digging yourself a hole…just stop digging…Now are you gonna let me show this lot that they are completely misguided apes?" I grinned.

There are not many things I love more than a challenge on the football field, but a challenge on a football field against guys who don't think I can play does best it. Jenna looked at me like I was from another planet. Chandra raised an eyebrow at me before giving me a smile, her eyes flashing with laughter. Darryl and Benjamin both looked sceptical. I sighed. I took the ball from Benjamin

"So you guys ready to be proved completely and utterly wrong?" I challenged

Chandra and Jenna watched from the sidelines, as I teamed up with Kyle and Jason. Laughter rang out as they watched their brothers get completely and utterly out classed. Their facial expressions ranged from surprise to shock and amusement. Kyle and Jason looked as smug as the cat that had got the cream. 20 minutes later Ben, Luke and Darryl collapsed on the ground, begging for a break and I grinned triumphantly. Chandra shook her head a t me.

"Girl, you are one whacked out creature" we laughed and all were chatting again, Ben and Darryl both apologised for their misguided beliefs. As we started to walk off the oval in search of some warmth, Jenna caught me and Chandra by the arm. We gladly linked arms and walked through the University as a trio, leaving the boys arguing about some nonsense behind us.

"It's so nice knowing someone other than my brother now." She sighed happily "I was so worried I wasn't going to make any new friends. We can be friends, can't we?"

Okay mental note – Jenna is not just a sweet girl, she is an _insanely_ sweet girl, with a slight lack of self confidence.

But personally, I was delighted by her comment. Chandra smiled down at her as well.

"You reckon we can catch up later in the holidays? You know, hang out, shop, things like that?" she asked hopefully.

I wrinkled my nose slightly at the word 'shop'.

"Of course, I'd love to" I said, "But I don't live around here you see..." I trailed off, my look of disappointment matching Jenna's. She didn't say anything, just look thoughtful.

We found our way to a quaint little cafe on a side street, continuing to create friendships that, hopefully, would last a lifetime. Upon seeing that it was 1pm, Chandra and Jenna both started flipping out about getting ready for the dance, and dragged their brothers off, with promises of seeing us tonight. I decided that I had better be going as well. Ben waved us good bye with a goofy grin at Jenna. As Kyle and Jason walked me back to the hotel, I decided that I would satisfy my curiosity about something

"Jase?"

"Yeah..."

"What are Kara and Lila really like? I mean they came across all stuck up, and yet Ben's so nice and open...and do you have any idea why they just upped and left?"

"I can answer that", said Kyle "Their mother spoiled them, much like ours does to you, 'cept they started to see it as their due and their complete and utter..."

"Bitches" filled in Jason. "What? It's what you were thinking!" he said in response to his twins glare.

"And no, how they are related to Ben, is a mystery to me...but don't let the fact that his sisters are what they are rile you up...I watched you, Wren...you were about to go and take them on, and I have a feeling that it wouldn't have ended with the best of impressions with the others. And then what would mother say?" said Kyle said teasingly

I'll be the first to admit I have a short temper, and can be quite volatile at times, well, most of the time. I get really wound up, but it comes in different forms, depending who I'm dealing with – sometimes sarcasm, sometimes physically, and sometimes like what nearly happened today – sugar-coated bitchiness.

I nodded my head, ignoring the teasing tone. My temper had got me in trouble on more than one occasion.

As we reached the hotel, both Kyle and Jason left me, in order to escape mum trying to prepare them for the evening ahead. I glared at them as they ran off, shouting their sympathies.

My mother was not pleased at my state of disarray as enter our rooms. Maybe the game of football wasn't such a good idea...

She wordlessly set a sandwich before me. I ate as slowly as I could, with a wink in my father's direction. He chuckled quietly before hiding behind his book from mums glare.

After my plate was cleaned, mum turned around.

"Well, lets start getting you ready to break some hearts" she said, with an ever so slight maniacal glint her eye.

I gulped...this was not going to be fun.

* * *

**Yay! Another one edited – and this one was atrocious! I'm actually horrified at myself. I'm so glad people are reading this again, I had forgotten just how much I enjoyed doing fanfiction.**

* * *

**Thanks to the following people who added this story to their alert list;**

**brunette7856**

**fishistix**

**Pluxu**

**GeoregeKirrin**

**- It's really good to know that you guys want to keep reading**

* * *

**And to those who reviewed:**

**brunette7856: I'm glad I'm back too! But I'm gladder that your glad I'm back, if you get what I mean.**

**Pluxu: I'm glad you find it interesting! And as to how it turns out, you'll just have to keep reading won't you? :P**

**Lena: Thank you! I'm glad you like it – and now you've met my Charlie equivalent. Darcy will turn up in a couple of chapters, being his usual arrogant self, so you have that to look forward to!**

* * *

**Anyway, please, anyone, leave feedback. I'll accept flames, but do be aware that I'll take it to heart and rework everything...**

**So, til the next chapter, which is hopefully super soon,**

**Kylara-Jade**


End file.
